eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Främling
|year = 1983 |semi = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 3rd |points = 126 |previous = Dag efter Dag |next = Diggiloo Diggiley |semiplace = -- }} Främling was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1983 in Munich, performed by Carola. It was performed 4th on the night following the United Kingdom and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in third place with 126 points, but it was the start of Carola's run of successful placings in the contest. Carola also released an English version of the song titled "Love Isn't Love". Lyrics Swedish= Främling, vad döljer du för mig i dina mörka ögon? En svag nyans av ljus nånstans, men ändå En främling, så känner jag för dig Jag ber dig, låt mig få veta Vem vill du vara? Kan du förklara det för mig? Som Mona Lisa har sitt leende Så gömmer också du en hemlighet Stjärnor jag ser dem, vill gärna ta ner nå’n till dig Där bortom himlen finns en evighet Om du vill upptäcka den här med mig Ta första steget och visa mig vägen i kväll En känsla och jag litar på den Sen blir vår kärlek aldrig främmande igen Natten finns till för dig och mig Glöm det som är omkring oss Låt mig få komma, låt mig få vara nära dig Som Mona Lisa har sitt leende Så gömmer också du en hemlighet Stjärnor jag ser dem, vill gärna ta ner nå’n till dig Där bortom himlen finns en evighet Om du vill upptäcka den här med mig Ta första steget och visa mig vägen i kväll En känsla och jag litar på den Sen blir vår kärlek aldrig främmande igen Då blir vår kärlek aldrig främmande igen |-| Translation= Stranger, what are you hiding from me in your dark eyes? A faint nuance of light somewhere, but still A stranger, that’s how I feel about you I beg you, let me know Who do you want to be? Can you explain that to me? Just like Mona Lisa has her smile You are hiding a secret too Stars, I see them, I would like to take one down for you There beyond the sky is an eternity If you want to discover it here with me Take the first step and show me the way tonight A feeling and I trust it Then our love will never be strange again The night is there for you and me Forget what’s around us Let me come, let me be close to you Just like Mona Lisa has her smile You are hiding a secret too Stars, I see them, I would like to take one down for you There beyond the sky is an eternity If you want to discover it here with me Take the first step and show me the way tonight A feeling and I trust it Then our love will never be strange again Then our love will never be strange again Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision